Die Mutran Chroniken
center|375px Die Mutran Chroniken (engl. The Mutran Chronicles) ist eine Onlinegeschichte auf BIONICLEstory.com, die von Autor Greg Farshtey geschrieben wurde. Es geht um Makuta Mutran, der sich an die Vergangenheit der Bruderschaft der Makuta erinnert. Die Geschichte wurde inoffiziell auf Deutsch übersetzt, und kann im [http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?automodule=blog&blogid=1029&showentry=26144 BZPForum-Blog von Toa of Kenn] oder unten nachgelesen werden. Das Cover wurde mit Hilfe von Triggy aus dem BS01 erstellt. Kapitel 1 Während ich in meiner Höhle in Karda Nui zurückgelehnt diese Aufzeichnung schreibe, erfreue ich mich am Anblick der Schattenegel die sich prächtig in ihren blubbernden Gefäßen entwickeln. Die Invasion im Herzen des Universums schreitet schnell voran und meine neuesten Kreationen verbreiten Dunkelheit und Verderben und allgemein lässt es sich gut leben. Mein Helfer, Vican, ist damit beschäftigt ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment zurück in seine Kiste zu sperren. Normalerweise entledige ich mich solcher „Fehlschläge" sobald wie möglich, aber in diesem Fall wäre diese fauchende, beißende und unglaublich giftige Kreatur ein tolles Geschenk für Chirox. Ah, Chirox…es ist gerade mal 100.000 Jahre her, dass wir engste Freunde waren, damit beschäftigt gemeinsam neue und bessere Rahi zu erschaffen um den Matoranern zu helfen. Es war während der Herrschaft von Makuta Miserix, dem ersten Anführer der Bruderschaft. Die Festung auf Destral war gerade erst errichtet worden und alle Makuta befanden sich dort. Unsere einzige Aufgabe zu der Zeit war es, neue Rahi zu kreieren. Ich erinnere mich an einen bestimmten Tag als Chirox und ich über unseren Arbeitstisch gebeugt standen und versuchten, etwas Sinnvolles aus einer von Spiriah's Kreationen zu machen. „Zu viele Beine." Grummelte Chirox. „Und diese Zähne…" „Sollen wir von vorne anfangen?" fragte ich, „Oder es einfach mit Spiriah in einen Raum sperren?" In diesem Moment betrat Miserix den Raum. Er sah nur kurz auf die Kreatur auf dem Tisch und schnaubte in Abscheu. Dann blickte er zu uns herüber. „Wir haben …ein Problem." Sagte er, „Die Einwohner von Xia verlangen mehr Bezahlung für ihre Güter, als die meisten Städte aufbringen können. Ich will, dass einer von euch mit Makuta Icarax und seinem Berater Pridak geht, um ihnen die Notwendigkeit einer Zusammenarbeit zu verdeutlichen." Danach entschieden wir uns den Rahi zu werfen, um zu bestimmen, wer von uns gehen sollte. Unglücklicherweise dauerte es aufgrund seiner zwei Köpfe und Abwesenheit eines Schwanzes einige Zeit um eine Übereinkunft zu finden. Die Mission war natürlich erfolgreich. Nach Tagen der Verhandlung verlor Icarax die Geduld. Nachdem der Schutt beiseite geräumt worden war, waren die Xianer mehr als bereit Vernunft anzunehmen. Wir mussten Pridak fast von der Insel schleifen, so begeistert war er von ihrem Potential. Erst als wir uns Destral näherten entdeckte ich, dass ich mein Kleinprojekt vergessen hatte, meinen lebendigen Lieblingsstein. „Ich muss ihn in der Mitte der Insel liegen haben lassen, als wir die Fabriken inspiziert haben." Sagte ich, „Wie beunruhigend…ich reise nie ohne ihn, auch wenn er manchmal Probleme bereitet." „Wo ist das Problem?" knurrte Icarax, „Es ist nur ein Stein." „Nun ja. ", antwortete ich, „es sei denn, er fängt an Xianer zu essen und zu einem Berg heranzuwachsen. Aber, das ist eher unwahrscheinlich." Wir segelten weiter und ließen eine Insel voll von Fabriken, hart arbeitenden Xianern und einen sehr, sehr hungrigen Stein zurück. Kapitel 2 Pridak…es dauerte nicht sehr lange nach unserer Exkursion nach Xia, dass er die Bruderschaft verließ, um sich „größeren Dingen" zu widmen. Ich schließe, dass Makuta Miserix ihn hatte überwachen lassen, mithilfe einer bestechlichen Persönlichkeit namens Takadox. Und so überraschte uns die Schließung des Bündnisses der sechs Reiche nicht wirklich. Was nicht heißen soll, dass wir darüber froh waren. Keinesfalls. Es war eine Sache zu wissen, dass man immer unterhalb des Großen Geistes in der Hierarchie stehen würde - eine völlig andere dagegen, scharf formulierte „Anfragen" von sechs Kriegsherr-Neulingen zu erhalten, die nicht wussten wo ihr Platz war. Woran ich mich erinnere, ist in einem kalten feuchten Raum in irgendeinem Turm der Barraki zu sitzen und mir anzuhören, wie Pridak und Kalmah diskutierten wie sie die bekannten Teile des Universums unter sich aufteilen würden. Wir Makuta würden weiterhin Rahi und alles andere liefern, was wir beschaffen könnten. Miserix hörte sich all dies mit wachsender Ungeduld an, bis ihm der Geduldsfaden riss. „Unverschämte Würmer!" fauchte er, „Die Makuta dienen nur Mata Nui! Wir stellen unser geheimes Wissen nicht in den Dienst von Jedem, der sich einbildet Mach zu haben und Legionen von Gesindel unter sich hat!" Pridak beugte sich lächelnd vor. „Dieses so genannte ‚Gesindel' wartet nur auf meinen Befehl in Destral einzumarschieren. Bevor eure Toa und Rahkshi angetreten sind haben wir eure Festung eingenommen … sowie eure kleinen Geheimnisse. Ihr würdet gut daran tun, euch daran zu erinnern, dass, solange ihr Mata Nui dient, wir seine erwählten Herrscher über dieses Universum sind." „Dann ist der Große Geist nicht so schlau, wie man uns immer glauben machen will." sagte Icarax. Ich warf Takadox einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Als Mitglied der Liga und Informant für die Bruderschaft, gehörte er doch zu keinem von beiden. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es aussah, als wünschte er sich im Erdboden zu versinken. Pridak erhob sich, gefolgt von Kalmah und den anderen. „Ihr habt die Wahl, Makuta - Zusammenarbeit oder Eroberung, entscheidet euch klug." „Was ist mit den anderen Orten auf eurer Karte?" fragte Makuta Chirox. „Artakha…Metru Nui…die unbekannten Inseln im Süden…" „Wir … verhandeln mit Metru Nui." Sagte Kalmah, „Was Artakha angeht, lasst den alten Narr bei seinen Kreationen. Und die südlichen Lande sind gerade gut genug für Steinratten und Lohrak." „Genau richtig für diesen Haufen." Grummelte ich, was mir einen wütenden Blick von Kalmah bescherte. „Das Treffen ist beendet." sagte Pridak kalt. „Wir erwarten die Kriegs-Bestien, wie angefordert. Solltet ihr euch entscheiden, die Anordnungen des Großen Geistes zu ignorieren, habt ihr euer Schicksal selbst zu verantworten." Einer nach dem anderen verließen die Bündnis-Mitglieder den Raum. Takadox sah noch einmal nervös zu Miserix herüber, als er hinausging. Nachdem sie gegangen waren, wandte Miserix sich an seinen meist vertraute Leutnant und sprach die Worte (auch wenn wir es damals nicht wussten), die das Schicksal der Barraki besiegelten: „Waffen, zu denen so schnell gegriffen wird, sehnen nach Verwendung … und selten werden sie genauso leicht wieder weggelegt. Diese Barraki könnten sich als lästig herausstellen. Behalte sie im Auge." Kapitel 3 Der Krieg war vorbei. Nicht, dass ich Augenzeuge der finalen, großen Schlacht zwischen den Streitkräften der Bruderschaft der Makuta und dem emporgekommenen Bündnis der Sechs Reiche geworden wäre. Oh nein – Miserixs Adjutant beanspruchte die Ehre, die Attacke anzuführen und all dem Ruhm einzuheimsen. Ich und ein anderer Makuta, Gorast, wurden auf eine Reise geschickt, die auf eine Aufräummission in der Festung von Kalmah hinauslief. Ich brauche wohl nicht zu sagen, dass ich nicht begeistert von dieser Aufgabe war. Wenn ihr je in den nordwestlichen Regionen des Territoriums der Liga gewesen seid, dann wisst ihr, dass sie wie der Atem eines Kanohi Drachens stinken und mit den Kadavern von toten Rahi übersät sind. Natürlich ist das Letztere meine "Schuld" – Kalmah hat nie den angebrachten Respekt gezeigt, den man einem Makuta zollen sollte, also habe ich ihm nie Rahi mit einer Lebensspanne von mehr als drei Tagen geschickt. Dazu kam noch die Gesellschaft von Gorast, so warm und freundlich wie das Schmusen mit einem stacheligen Lava Aal. Sie sagte nichts auf der Reise nach Norden, außer um mich dazu zu drängen, schneller zu gehen, was mich nicht störte. Gorast ist eine wilde Kriegerin, aber sobald man Dinge wie Zerstückelung, Abschlachtung, Gemetzel und Enthauptung fertigdiskutiert hat, hat sie wenig mehr zu sagen. Kalmahs „Festung" war kaum als solche zu bezeichnen. Die Nachricht der Kapitulation der Liga hatte sich verbreitet und das Überbleibsel seiner Armee, das zurückgelassen worden war, hatte den Ort geplündert. Sie waren geflohen, bevor wir angekommen waren, also war alles, was wir fanden, ein Haufen aus Felsen und Geröll. Eine kurze Suche enthüllte keine Anzeichen irgendwelcher Waffen, Karten, Ausrüstung oder von irgendetwas anderem, das nützlich gewesen wäre. Nach einer Weile entdeckte Gorast ein paar Nachzügler und brachte sie zur Strecke. Ich versuchte derweil etwas von dem Geröll und den trümmern zur Seite zu räumen um mich niederzusetzen. Da geschah es, dass ich eine Inschrift erspähte. Als ich so über die Schrift las, bemerkte ich, dass einige meiner Schöpfungen - Rahi Biester, die ich Klingenbuddler nannte - den Umständen getrotzt hatten und überlebten. Dazu kam, dass Kalmah etwas äußerst interessantes über sie bemerkt hatte. Wenn genug Klingenbuddler an einem Ort sind, beginnen sie in alle möglichen Richtungen Tunnel zu graben. Auf den ersten Blick scheinen die Tunnel wahllos verteilt zu sein -zwei lange, gebogene Tunnel verlaufen jeweils gen Norden und Süden, mit kleineren Tunneln dazwischen - aber gefolgt von dem gleichen Konstruktionsmuster wieder und wieder. Kalmah aber hatte herausgefunden,das die Muster alles andere als wahllos und zufällig waren, wie es jeder Dummkopf gesehen hätte. Nein, die Klingenbuddler bauten eine Karte. Aber ... eine Karte von was? Diese Frage palgt mich bis zum heutigen Tage. Die Form der Tunnel gleicht keiner Landmasse, die ich kenne. Ich versuchte sogar einst durch einen gefangen genommenen Toa mit einer Maske der Übersetzung mit den Klingenbuddlern zu kommunizieren, aber es nützte alles nichts. Es scheint so, als dass die Klingenbuddler selbst nicht wissen, warum sie dieses Muster aus Tunneln bauen, nur dass sie es tun müssen. Ich dachte damals - und denke es auch jetzt noch -, dass dies etwas bedeutet ... vielleicht etwas Vernichtendes. Aber es ist ein Geheimnis, dessen Lösung selbst über die Möglichkeiten der Bruderschaft hinausgeht ... und obwohl ein Makuta niemals zugeben sollte Furcht zu haben, gestehe ich, dass die Erinnerung an diese Inschrift mich in meinen Träumen verfolgt. Kapitel 4 Es gibt nichts so ... amüsantes ... wie sich bekriegende Matoraner. Da stehen sie, mit ihren karftlosen Masken und ihren winzigen Waffen, und versuchen eindrucksvoll auszusehen wenn sie in die Schlacht marschieren. Man muss einfach lachen. Makuta Miserix, natürlich, fand diese Situation ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen. Etwa 500 Jahre nach dem Sieg über das Bündnis der Sechs Reiche, zogen die Matoraner von Metru Nui gegeneinander in einen Bürgerkrieg. Es begann mit einer einfachen Meinungsverschiedenheit über die Begrenzungen und den Handel zwischen Ta-Metru und Po-Metru. Die Situation eskalierte als Po-Matoraner einige Transportkähne versenkten und Ta-Matoraner ein Po-matoranisches Lagerhaus mit geschmolzener Protodermis zerstörten. Onu-Metru unterstütze die Feuerspucker, Le-Metru die Steineklopfer. Die Ko-Matoraner versuchten zu intervenieren und wurden zurückgewiesen, was sie ins Po-matoranische Lager trieb. Ga-matoranische Bemühungen neutral zu bleiben versagten kläglich, so dass sie sich schließlich mit dem Feuer und der Erde verbündeten. Die Arbeit ruhte vollständig als Streitigkeiten zu schmutzigen Kämpfen wurden. Ganze Straßenzüge wurden schwer beschädigt oder ganz zerstört. Ohne dort stationierte Toa und mit den machtlosen Turaga schien es, dass nichts der Zerstörung Einhalt hätte bieten können. Das kam mir sehr entgegen, da ich so das Chaos nutzen konnte, unbemerkt neue Rahi in die Stadt schleusen und ihr zerstörerisches Potential testen zu können. Miserix befahl seinem Adjutanten einzuschreiten und die Kämpfe zu beenden. Zu dieser Zeit hatte dieser Makuta schon in Erwägung gezogen den Großen Geist Mata Nui zu stürzen; also sah er dies ohne Zweifel als eine Gelegenheit zu beweisen, wie gut die Makuta Befehle erteilen können. Unglücklicherweise bestand seine Lösung des Problems darin, große Teile der gegnerischen Armeen in die Archive zu sperren und dann die Exponate auf sie loszulassen. Man braucht nicht zu erwähnen, dass es danach eine ziemliche Sauerei war, die es zu beseitigen galt. Und es war auch kein Grund um in den Herzen der Matoraner große Zuneigung für die Bruderschaft zu entzünden; obwohl sie sich danach sicherlich zu benehmen wussten. Was mit den Kriegsherren geschah wissen wir nicht. Eventuell wurden sie wie zuvor die Barraki weggezaubert, wohin auch immer. Aber in dieser Zeit hatte Miserix entschieden, dass jedem von uns eine eigene Region zugewiesen würde, die wir zu übersehen hatten. Seinem Adjutant wurde als Belohnung Metru Nui zugeteilt, während ich die zentrale Region des matoranischen Festlandes übernahm. (Nicht, dass ich dem was dort geschah jemals viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, da ich mit meinen Experimenten viel zu beschäftigt gewesen bin. Mal ehrlich, wen interessiert es, was mit ein paar Matoranern hier und dort passiert? Es gab immer noch mehr von ihnen, dort wo sie herkamen.) Natürlich habe ich vieles, worüber ich hier berichte, nicht persönlich miterlebt. Nein, als der Krieg gerade seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, war ich auf einer Mission, die mir Miserix zugeteilt hatte. Zu der Zeit des Massakers in den Archiven befand ich mich weit im Süden auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit einer Legende ... einer Legende namens Tren Krom- Kapitel 5 Wohin auch immer du in diesem unserem riesigen Universum reist, du wirst immer jemanden finden der behauptet, dass Tren Krom nichts weiter als ein Mythos ist, eine antiquierte Legende, genauso irreal wie Irnakk oder jedwede andere Ausgeburt von Vorstellungskraft. Den Fuß auf seine Insel zu setzten wird keine schrecklichen Folgen nach sich ziehen, behaupten sie, sondern nur einen angenehmen Spaziergang am steinigen Strand. Jenen stelle ich natürlich immer die Frage, „Wie soll eure Grabsteininschrift nach eurem Tod lauten? Damit ich schon mal vorausplanen kann." Denn es ist denen, die es wissen, wohlbekannt, dass Tren Krom kein Mythos ist. Er ist älter als die Sterne, geboren in einer Zeit als es keinen Mata Nui gab, nur eine Dunkelheit die allgegenwärtig war. Er wandelte in einem Universum, das in den Wehen seiner Geburt lag und selbst die Schatten fürchteten ihn: Tren Krom zu treffen, das hieß, den Wahnsinn zu freien, oder Schlimmeres … weshalb die Bruderschaft selbstverständlich mich auswählte um ihn aufzusuchen. Der Grund für das Treffen war offensichtlich: Die Bruderschaft konnte es einem Wesen von solcher Macht nicht erlauben, ungehindert in unserem Universum zu hausen. Wir mussten seine Absichten herausfinden und ob er eine Bedrohung für die Länder, die wir beschützten, darstellte. So folgte ich einer Spur aus halb-vollständigen Geschichten der Verrückten, bis ich die Küste einer Insel erreichte, die seit Jahrtausenden keinen Besucher mehr willkommen geheißen hatte. Im Interesse eine vollständige Aufzeichnung zu schreiben, sollte ich jedes Detail meines Aufenthaltes dort mit einbeziehen. Im Interesse derjenigen, die dies hier lesen, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, tue ich dies nicht. Selbst wenn ich mich heute noch daran erinnere sehe ich nur eine scharlachrote Masse, ein Gesicht, das kein Gesicht war, Tentakel besetzt mit scharfen Häkchen, Augen die wenig mehr waren als Löcher in einem schwabbeligen Schädel, und diese Stimme … oh, diese Stimme ließ selbst Makuta Teridax trällernd süß klingen. Ich hatte den Tod erwartet. Als Tren Kroms Verstand den meinen berührte und ich sah, was er in Wirklichkeit war, sehnte ich mich fast in diesem Moment umzukommen … lieber als mit dieser Erkenntnis weiter zu leben. Aber er sah etwas in meinen Gedanken das ihn wohl fasziniert hatte, obwohl es schwer ist zu sagen was es war, war er doch so viel fremdartiger als jedwede andere Lebensform. Anstatt mich in seinem Griff zu zermalmen, untersuchte Tren Krom mein Bewusstsein, wie ein Archivmaulwurf der nach Eisen sucht. Es wahr unglaublich … es war schrecklich … es war ein Einblick in ein Bewusstsein, das meinem so weit überlegen war wie das meine dem eines Glühwürmchens überlegen ist … und es fühlte wie sich mein Verstand sich in ein Schlangennest verwandelte, zischend und sich windend, Schleimspuren hinter sich herziehend. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich verlassen am Strand. Keine Spur von Tren Krom oder der Höhle, in der ich ihn getroffen hatte. Ich dachte, dass es vielleicht ein Alptraum gewesen war, ein Scherz meiner Mit-Makuta … doch dann erkannte ich, dass das nicht sein konnte. Denn ich verstand nun … Ich wusste, wie das Universum funktionierte, soweit wie mein Verstand es erfassen konnte, ich wusste, warum es funktionierte. Und noch etwas wusste ich: Das Makuta Teridax' verrückte Träume, den Großen Geist Mata Nui zu Stürzen mehr waren als Fantastereien. Es war möglich. Es konnte funktionieren. Das Wissen, das ich besaß, würde die Munition für die Waffe sein, die Teridax eines Tages in Händen halten würde, eine Waffe die uns ein Universum einbringen konnte. Kapitel 6 Ich erinnere mich gut an den Tag, als Makuta Teridax zum ersten Mal seinen Plan offenbarte. Ich war erst jüngst mit den Informationen zurückgekehrt, die ich auf der Insel von Tren Krom erfahren hatte, Wissen, dem er kommentarlos zuhörte. Dann tat er etwas, das kein Makuta außer Miserix je getan hatte – er berief eine Vollversammlung ein. Technisch gesehen konnte jeder Makuta verlangen, dass sich alle Mitglieder auf Destral versammeln. Aber normalerweise tat dies immer nur der Anführer der Bruderschaft. Aber noch schlimmer war, dass Teridax sich nicht darum geschert hatte, sich dafür Miserixs Erlaubnis einzuholen. Die beiden waren von Anfang an auf Kollisionskurs. Teridax legte seine Idee kurz und klar dar: wir sollten einen Schlag gegen den Großen Geist Mata Nui ausführen und die Macht im Universum an uns reißen. Manche von uns, wie Gorast und Bitil, waren sofort mit an Bord. Vamprah und Krika hüllten sich in Schweigen, aus ihren persönlichen Gründen. Eine Handvoll anderer erhob Einwände. Teridax schien ihnen aufmerksam zuzuhören, aber ich konnte erkennen, dass er in Wahrheit sich nur eine Liste mit ihren Namen merkte, für später. Miserix sah dies natürlich als das, was es war – ein unverhüllter Versuch, die Führung über die Bruderschaft zu übernehmen. Seine Antwort war, vom Kopf des Tischs aufzustehen, einen Blitz aus Schattenenergie aus seinem Panzerhandschuh zu schleudern und Teridax halb durch die Wand zu schmettern. Ich begann aufzustehen, da ich vorhatte, ihm wieder auf die Füße zu helfen. Aber ein Blick von Miserix ließ mich erstarren, wo ich stand. „Verrat“, sagte Miserix. „Schlimmer noch als Verrat – Dummheit. Hab Erfolg mit deinem großen Meisterplan und du riskierst den Tod des Universums selbst.“ „Ein Risiko“, sagte Teridax, während er Felsenstaub von seiner Rüstung abklopfte, „das ich bereit bin, einzugehen.“ „Und was wirst du benutzen, um den Großen Geist anzugreifen?“, höhnte Miserix. „Deine Schattenhand? Einen Trupp Rahkshi? Du bist ein Insekt in den Augen von Mata Nui... und in den meinen.“ Hätte ich mich unter dem Tisch verkriechen und meine Würde als Makuta aufrechterhalten können, hätte ich es getan. Teridax schnellte durch die Länge des Raums und packte Miserix an der Kehle. Er schlug den Anführer der Bruderschaft gegen eine Wand, dann noch eine, bevor er ihn hinab auf den Boden schleuderte. Bevor Miserix reagieren konnte, hatte Teridax seinen Stab an der Kehle unseres Anführers. „Du bist ein Relikt“, fauchte Teridax. „Dieses Universum gehört den Starken, und deine Machtposition hat dich schwach gemacht.“ Miserix packte den Stab und schickte einen Blitzstoß hinauf, der Teridax zurückfliegen ließ. „Insolenter Wurm“, rief Miserix, als er aufstand. „Du würdest die Bruderschaft zu Zerstörung und Schande führen!“ „Ich würde sie führen... und zwar zur Suprematie“, sagte Teridax. „Suprematie, die uns rechtmäßig zusteht.“ Er wandte sich zum Rest der versammelten Makuta um. „Ich überlasse es euch... zu entscheiden, wem ihr folgen werdet.“ Gorast und Bitil bewegten sich sofort an seine Seite. Vamprah, Antroz, Chirox und Spiriah folgten. Ich zögerte einen Moment lang, konnte der Tatsache aber nicht entkommen, dass von allen Anwesenden ich allein wusste, dass sein Plan funktionieren konnte. Also schloss auch ich mich Teridax an. Andere taten es ebenfalls, wobei Krika und Icarax die letzten waren, die sich an unserer Seite aufstellten. Nur eine kleine Anzahl Makuta stellte sich auf Miserixs Seite. Als sie sahen, dass sie in der Unterzahl waren, kamen sie – etwas zögerlich – zu unserer Seite. Miserix ließ man alleine dastehen. „Ich beanspruche die Führerschaft über die Bruderschaft, gemäß dem Willen der Vollversammlung“, sagte Teridax. „Der Plan wird vorangebracht werden. Als meine erste Amtshandlung... verurteile ich dich, Miserix, zum Tode. Krika, Spiriah, ihr werdet meinen Willen ausführen.“ Miserix, schockiert und in Rage, schaute die versammelten Makuta mit Verachtung an. „Ihr seid lebensmüde Narren, die mit der Ordnung des Universums selbst herumspielen. Und dieser... dieser Irre wird euch nirgendwohin führen als in euren Tod!“ Der ehemalige Anführer der Bruderschaft starrte hart in die purpurroten Augen des neuen. „Dies ist noch nicht vorbei, Teridax. Töte mich, verstreue meine Überreste von hier bis Metru Nui, aber eines Tages... werde ich gerächt werden.“ Teridax hatte bereits das Interesse verloren. Er steckte bereits mit mir und Chirox die Köpfe zusammen und wir diskutierten, wie man den Großen Geist am besten angriff. Krika uns Spiriah eilten schnell herbei, da sie Miserixs Vorliebe kannten, sich in maßlos gemeine Reptilienkreaturen zu verwandeln. Sie schleppten ihn aus der Kammer. Ich sollte ihn niemals wiedersehen. Dies ist natürlich nicht das Ende der Geschichte. Im Laufe des nächsten Jahres brachten Gorast und Icarax alle Makuta, die an Miserixs Seite gestanden waren, zur Strecke und töteten sie. Teridax würde befehlen, dass ihre Maske in der Vollversammlungskammer an die Wand genagelt werden, als eine Warnung für andere, die Rebellion im Sinne haben mochten. Das einzige, das mich verwirrte, war, dass eine Maske aus jener Gruppe fehlte... die, die von Miserix getragen wurde. Was, wunderte ich mich, hatte Krika mit ihr getan? Kapitel 7 Bitil bemerkte es zuerst. Wir waren beide auf Destral zugegen, um Pläne vorzubereiten die Teridax' Coup gegen Mata Nui dienen würden. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, diskutierten wir darüber, dass der Plan unglücklicherweise sehr von den Machenschaften Makuta Kojols abhing, der über die Region von Arthaka wachte. Er gehörte zu der geheimnisvollen Sorte, die nie ihr Wissen mit anderen teilte, nicht einmal die Position von Arthaka selbst. Seine Spezialitäten waren Flug- und See-Rahi, die seine Region vor jedem Eindringling beschützten, sogar vor uns. Doch zurück zum Thema. Bitil machte seine Meinung deutlich, wie er es immer tat, indem er eine Waffe an die Wand warf. Er wollte aufstehen und seine Axt aufheben, als er bemerkte, dass er seine Rüstung nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Es war, als ob seine gesamten Muskeln zu Wasser geworden waren. Meine Freude an seiner Panik verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war, als ich merkte, dass das Selbe mit mir passierte. Chirox entfernte ein Stück von Kojols Rüstung, nur um einen schwarz-grünlichen Nebel aus dem Panzer aufsteigen zu sehen. Besorgt nahm er eine Probe und nahm eine simple Reparatur an der Rüstung vor. Nach ausgiebigen Tests kehrte er zurück, um uns seine Ergebnisse mitzuteilen. „Das hier, “ begann er, ein Röhrchen mit dem Nebel darin hochhaltend, „ist was von unseren Körpern noch übrig ist. Wir haben uns von Fleisch und Blut zu purer Energie weiterentwickelt. Wir müssen weder essen, noch atmen, oder uns vor den Unannehmlichkeiten hohen Alters fürchten.“ „Aber da ist noch mehr.“ Fuhr er fort. „Wenn die Energie eines Makuta austritt, wird sein Bewusstsein schwinden und er wird sterben. Daher ist es wichtig das wir uns vor Beschädigungen unserer Rüstungen schützen, die unserer Essenz ein Schinden ermöglichen könnten.“ Wie ich darüber gedacht habe, mögt ihr euch vielleicht fragen. Fasziniert … aufgebracht darüber das Chirox vor mir herausgefunden hatte, was vor sich ging … und unsicher darüber was dies für die Zukunft von uns Makuta bedeuten würde. Würden wir nun mächtiger sein, da wir uns über Verletzungen unserer Organe und Musklen keine Gedanken mehr machen mussten? Oder würde uns die Furcht vor einer Beschädigung unserer Rüstungen uns zu vorsichtig werden lassen? Teridax verschwendete keine Zeit damit, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er befahl, dass die „Nynrah Geister“ nach Destral geholt wurden, sodass sie unsere Rüstungen modifizieren und wir einen Vorteil aus unseren neuen „Körpern“ ziehen konnten. Sie fügten weitere Schichten Protostahl hinzu, was dadurch möglich wurde, das wir nun keine physischen Formen mehr hatten, die Platz benötigten. Ein weiterer Vorteil unserer neuen Existenz wurde auf eine äußerst schmerzhafte Weise entdeckt (für mich zumindest). Während ich durch die Festung streifte, begegnete ich einem einsamen Exo-Toa. Als ich versuchte ihn zu passieren, packte mich der Roboter und warf mich die Länge des Korridors hinunter, während er ein allzu bekanntes Lachen ausstieß. „Chirox?“ fragte ich, während ich wieder auf die Beine kam—denn es war sein Lachen, das ich gehört hatte. „Unsere neuen Formen.“ Kam die Antwort. „Mit ihnen können wir robotische Körper besetzen—vielleicht sogar lebende, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Denk drüber nach—die ultimative Tarnung. „Ah, ja.“ Antwortete ich. „Wieder mal findest du eine bessere Art dich zu verstecken.“ Er feuerte eine Rakete vom Arm der Rüstung als Antwort, doch nicht schnell genug. Ich pirschte mich an ihn heran und riss einen Arm des Roboters ab und lächelte, als ich sah wie seine Essenz aus der Lücke austrat. Mein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als ich ihn in meinem Kopf fluchen hörte, während er seine Energien in seine leere Makuta-Rüstung in einer anderen Kammer zurückschickte. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte daran gedacht seine Rüstung zu zerstören bevor er sie erreichen konnte. Hielt mich Erbarmen zurück, Freundlichkeit oder eine Gefühl von Kameradschaft für meinen Makuta-Bruder? Nein, nein, eher das Gegenteil. Ich wusste einfach nur wie lange Chirox schon darum bemüht war, eine fliegende Schlange zu züchten, die gerade die richtige Menge an äußerem Sekret hatte, um auch durch schmale Spalten kriechen zu können, ohne jedes Mal eine Schleimspur hinter sich zu lassen. Und sobald er wieder in seinem Körper war, hatte ich grosse Freude daran, ihm meine Lohrak vorzustellen, komplett mit Flügeln und Schleim und allem… Kapitel 8 Gut kann ich mich noch an den Augenblick erinnern, als ich zum ersten Mal die Kanohi Avohkii, auch Maske des Lichts genannt, sah. Wahrlich kein abscheulicheres oder abstoßendes Ding wurde bisher in diesem Universum geschaffen. Dort lag sie also in den Händen von Teridax – und besaß nicht mal die Höflichkeit die Farbe eines Klumpen Lehms anzunehmen, wenn sie nicht getragen wurde – oh, nein, die Avohkii glühte golden. Eingeschlossen in ihr steckte die eine Kraft, die wir Makuta fürchteten und ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen auf etwas weitaus Schlimmeres: die Existenz eines Toa des Lichts, der irgendwann kommen würde. Geflüsterte Gerüchte über die Erschaffung einer solchen Maske auf Artakha hatten Destral erreicht. Makuta Kojol hatte natürlich – ganz der Dummkopf, der er zu sein pflegte – nicht selbst davon erfahren. Aber er war mehr als Willens eine ganze Armada auf die Insel loszulassen und das Artefakt an sich zu nehmen. Teridax erwartete eine geschickte Operation; ein paar Rahkshi, mehr nicht. Kojol beliebte diese Anweisung – auf sein Risiko hin – zu ignorieren. Er versammelte einen Stoßtrupp aus Visorak, Rahkshi und sogar ein paar Exo-Toa mit der Absicht jegliche Verteidigungen der Insel mit einem zerschmetternden Schlag zu überwältigen. Sein Plan ging nicht ganz auf. Das erste, worauf die Visorak stießen, als sie an Land gingen waren zwei riesige Schlangen, die aus Kristallen zu bestehen schienen. Äußerst selbstbewusst wie üblich dachten die Visorak, sie würden mit den großen Rahi kurzen Prozess machen können. Stattdessen wurde das Sonnenlicht durch die Leiber der Schlangen gebündelt und entzündete so Kojols komplette erste Angriffswelle. Kojol zog seine Schiffe zurück und wagte einen neuen Anlauf. Glücklicherweise sind Rahkshi gute Kletterer und konnten sie selbst unwegsameres Terrain bewältigen. Während die Matoraner der Insel keine große Gefahr darstellten, zollten die Rahkshitruppen den Erfindungen des Inselherrschers – ebenfalls mit Namen Artakha – hohe Verluste. Sie erkauften den Exo-Toa aber genug Zeit um aufzumarschieren und mit vereinten Kräften fiel die Insel schließlich. Alles in Sichtweite der Festung hätte Kojol in Windeseile einnehmen können – einnehmen müssen. Aber es dauerte geraume Zeit bis er an Land ging und so lange die Avohkii zu finden (das Innenleben der Festung war mit Sprengfallen versehen) und dann behauptete er noch, ein starker Schneesturm sei auf dem Nichts aufgetaucht, als er abreisen wollte. Schlimmer noch – hätte er doch niemals einen Fuß auf Insel setzen dürfen. Der Punkt dieser Operation war ihre Anonymität; nicht was mit der Bruderschaft in Verbindung gebracht werden könnte (Nun, Visorak und Rahkshi werden sicher mit uns assoziiert, doch ohne die tatsächliche Präsenz eines Makuta konnten wir jederzeit das Wissen über einen solchen Raubzug abstreiten). Kojol kehrte „triumphierend“ nach Destral zurück und obwohl er den Anweisungen nicht gefolgt war, rühmte ihn Teridax für das Stehlen der Maske. Die Toa Hagah, die für uns Dienst leisteten, zeigten kein Anzeichen, dass sie etwas über den Angriff auf Artakha wussten, was bedeutete, dass unsere Pläne immer noch ziemlich gut behütet waren. Die Geschichte, so schien es, war vorüber. Dann aber ereigneten sich seltsame Vorfälle. Zwei Rahkshi-Einheiten auf einer Mission in die entfernten Länder des südlichen Kontinents wurden nie wieder lebendig gesehen. Als ich sie fand, waren ihre Rüstungen nicht mehr ein Haufen Splitter und ihre Kraata nur noch schwarze Schlieren auf der Erde. Es schien mir ein bemerkenswerter Zufall zu sein, dass eben diese Rahkshi auch bei dem Sturm auf Artakha im Einsatz gewesen waren. Als nächstes waren die Exo-Toa dran. Mitten in der Nacht verschwanden sie von ihren Wachposten. Bis zum heutigen Tag wissen wir nicht, was mit ihnen geschehen ist. Seit diesen Vorfällen verdächtige ich Artakha, oder jemand ihm Nahestehenden, an uns für den Angriff Rache zu nehmen. Das wiederum hieß, dass Kojol der nächste sein würde. Teridax musste sofort informiert werden. Selbstverständlich unternahm ich gar nichts. Warum? Weil Kojol ein sich selbst präsentierender, arroganter, unausstehlicher Witzbold. Wenn mir jemand anderes den Ärger ihn umzubringen ersparen wollte, sollte es auch so sein. Oh es sah natürlich nach einem Unfall aus. Er besuchte gerade Xia, wo er den Vortixx einen neuartigen rüstungsfressenden Virus präsentierte, den er in Waffen integriert haben wollte. Entweder hatte er den Virus besser gemacht als er dachte, oder jemand hatte ihn durch einen anderen Virus ersetzt. Denn, als er freigesetzt wurde, zeigte er einen besonders großen Appetit auf Protostahl. Kojols Rüstung wurde in Sekunden verschlungen. Nun, Unfälle passieren. Natürlich erklärte dies keineswegs wie Kojols Energiewolke in einem Vortixx Hochofen endete, wo sie komplett zerstört wurde. Der Virus selbst starb wenige Augenblicke nach dem Ende seiner Arbeit ab und ist seither auch nirgends mehr im Universum aufgetaucht. Die Vortixx beteuerten ihre Unschuld, aber Teridax befahl ohnehin, einen Teil der Insel auszulöschen – als Erinnerung an sie, in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger zu sein. Es war nicht lange danach, als ich erkannte, was für ein Dummkopf ich gewesen bin. Kojol war nun mal der einzige, der wusste, wo die Insel von Artakha lag und ich hätte dieses Wissen aus ihm herausfoltern müssen, bevor er starb. Als die Bruderschaft versuchte diejenigen, die wahrscheinlich gewusst hätten, wo sich die Insel hätte befinden können, aufzusuchen, mussten wir feststellen, dass all diese mysteriöserweise verstorben waren. Artakha – sofern er überhaupt dahintersteckte – war sehr gründlich. Letzten Endes ruhte die Avohkii nicht lange in unserem Besitz. Teridax‘ Hagah-Team hatte es tatsächlich gewagt unsere Festung auf Destral zu stürmen und die Maske zu stehlen! Dafür müssten sie später bitter bezahlen – was mich daran erinnert bei Gelegenheit von Roodakas abscheulichen Sinn für Humor zu berichten – doch waren sie mit der Maske entkommen. Sobald sich dies zugetragen hatte – sobald wir wussten, dass es Toa gab, die unseren neuen Lebenssinn vorausgeahnt hatten – musste der Plan zügig fortgeführt werden. Die Zeit den Großen Geist zu stürzen und unseren Marsch zur Macht zu beginnen war gekommen. Kapitel 9 Vielleicht werden Leser dieser Chronik das alte Sprichwort gehört haben „Ist Teridax außer Haus, kommen die Rahi zum Spielen raus.“ Unser Anführer hat die meiste Zeit fern von Destral verbracht, besonders nach der Rebellion der Toa Hagah. Dies ließ den Rest von uns auf sich selbst gestellt, besonders wenn wir jene Insel besuchten. Zum Beispiel hatte ich, kurz nachdem Teridax nach Metru Nui aufbrach um die nächste Stufe des Plans einzuleiten, einen Besuch von Chirox. Er hielt ein totes Exemplar von meinen neuen Rahi, den Lohrak. Er sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus, was nichts Neues war. „Lohrak! Lohrak???“, tobte Chirox. „Ich habe das Lohrak erschaffen, vor Jahrtausenden, und es war nicht so eine ... so eine ... geflügelte Verschwendung von Protodermis! Wie kannst du es wagen, denselben Namen zu benutzen und zu versuchen, meine Kreation zu ersetzen!“ „Deine Kreation ist bestenfalls vergessen“, erwiderte ich. „Wie gewöhnlich entwirfst du Rahi, die eher ein Knüppel sind als ein Dolch. Ich, andererseits, stecke etwas Subtilität in meine Arbeit. Es ist so, als hätte ich mit meinem Namen auf ihnen unterschrieben.“ „Mit deinem Namen unterschrieben?“, spie Chirox. „Du kannst deinen Namen nicht einmal buchstabieren!“ Ich wollte ihn gerade mit der perfekten Beleidigung als Antwort niederschmettern, als die Welt erzitterte. Wir wurden beide von unseren Füßen gerissen, als ein heftiges Erdbeben Destral traf. Mauern zerbröckelten, Decken brachen ein, und alles, was ich tun konnte, war, mit durch Gestaltwandlung ein Paar Klauen zu verschaffen, um sie in den Steinboden zu versenken und mich festzuhalten. Das Beben dauerte vielleicht ein paar Sekunden, oder vielleicht ewig, das kommt auf die Perspektive an. Als es vorbei war, bemühte ich mich, auf meine Füße zu kommen. Die Festung von Destral war in Ruinen. Manche unserer Gefangenen waren tot, manche verwundet. Mindestens einer der anderen Makuta hatte eine so schwer beschädigte Rüstung, daß seine Energie frei in der Luft schwebte (glücklicherweise waren wir in der Lage, ihm einen Exo-Toa Körper zu beschaffen, bis seine Rüstung repariert werden konnte). Die meisten Wesen hätten auf dieses Ereignis mit Verzweiflung, ja sogar Panik, reagiert, und ich bezweifle nicht, dass viele dieser quäkenden Matoraner draußen im weiten Universum genau das taten. Aber nicht Chirox und ich, denn wir wussten, was die Erschütterungen bedeuteten. Sie waren ein Zeichen, dass der Plan funktioniert hatte – Mata Nui war durch den Angriff der Bruderschaft gefallen! Jetzt, wenn alles richtig lief, würde Teridax die vollständige Kontrolle über die Stadt Metru Nui an sich reißen und wir würden nahe dran sein an der Macht, die wir alle begehrten. Ach, selbst die am besten geschmiedeten Pläne von Makuta und Matoranern ... die Tage, die dem Fall des Großen Geistes folgten, erwiesen sich als ein totales Fiasko. Man bedenke: *Unser glorreicher Anführer wurde im Kampf von sechs unerfahrenen Toa und einem Turaga besiegt. *Die Metru Nui Matoraner, die so wertvoll für uns waren, wurden von denselben Toa aus dem Universum geschafft, wodurch sie die Stadt der Legenden verlassen zurückließen. *Sidorak wurde getötet und unsere Visorak Legionen im Wind zerstreut. *Teridax' vorschnelles Handeln führte zum Tod zweier Dunkler Jäger und resultierte im Ausbruch eines Krieges mit jener Organisation, der bis zu diesem Tag wütet. *Die Maske der Zeit – ein unschätzbares Artefakt – landete in den Händen eines Toa, zusammen mit einem Schwur von Teridax, die Matoraner ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht zu bedrohen! Es war so um diese Zeit dass Icarax begann, ernsthaften Groll gegen Teridax' Führung zu hegen. Er schlug seinen eigenen Plan vor: schnappt euch Metru Nui, Matoraner hin oder her, und startet von dort aus eine Eroberungswelle, zu der die Barraki im Vergleich wie ein Haufen übellauniger Sandfrösche aussehen. Wir sollten ganze Kontinente unter unseren Absätzen zermalmen, die Hallen von Nynrah und Artakha (wenn wir diese Insel je wiederfinden könnten) plündern, und Toa zu dem Versuch herausfordern, unsere Macht zu brechen. Icarax hatte tatsächlich den irrsinnigen Mut, zu versuchen, seine Ideen ohne Genehmigung durch den Rest der Bruderschaft in die Tat umzusetzen. Er verließ das ihm zugewiesenen Reich Karzahni und reiste mit einer kleinen Armee aus Manas Krabben in den Süden. Eine Anzahl kleiner Siedlungen auf dem Nordkontinent war vor ihm gefallen, bevor Teridax ihn konfrontierte. Der Kampf, der folgte, war episch. Icarax war der bessere Kämpfer, aber Teridax war listreicher. Er erlaubte Icarax, ihn stundenlang zusammenzuschlagen, bis die Energien des Rebellen fast erschöpft waren. Dann benutzte Teridax den kleinsten Anteil seiner Willenskraft und brachte die Manas gegen Icarax auf. Als er umzingelt war, benutzte Teridax jede Kraft, über die er gebot, um Icarax zu besiegen ... nein, zu demolieren ... nein, vielleicht wäre erniedrigen ein treffenderes Wort. Überraschenderweise ließ Teridax ihn nach alledem am Leben. „Deine Talente kann ich immer noch ein wenig gebrauchen, und daher werde ich dich nicht töten ... nicht heute“, sagte der Anführer der Bruderschaft. „Aber eines Tages – vielleicht in einem Jahr, oder 1000 Jahren, oder 100.000 Jahren – könnte ich dich satt haben, Icarax. Du könntest aufhören, amüsant zu sein mit deinen Possen und deiner Prahlerei und deiner Kampfeslust. Und an diesem Tag wird deine Rüstung eine Mahlzeit für metallliebende Aasfresser sein, und deine Essenz Rauch im Wind.“ Obwohl Icarax es später auf die leichte Schulter nahm – indem er behauptete, Teridax hätte „zu viel Angst“ gehabt, um zu versuchen, ihn zu töten – weiß ich, dass er diesen Kampf nie vergaß. Er bleibt bis zu diesem Tag eine Gefahr für den Plan und eine Bedrohung für Teridax – zu erwarten, dass er irgendetwas anderes wäre, ist als würde man von einem Zivon erwarten, dass er seinen Kopf in deinen Schoß legt und schnurrt. Teridax lungerte nicht auf Destral herum, um die Reparaturarbeiten an der Festung zu überwachen. Er kehrte zu seinem Versteck bei Mangaia zurück, um sich auf die prophezeite Ankunft der Toa Mata vorzubereiten, denn sie sind die Schlüssel zu all unseren Plänen, all unseren Hoffnungen, und all unseren Träumen der Eroberung. Kapitel 10 Wie schnell können doch 1000 Jahre vergehen, wenn man damit beschäftigt ist Chirox im Rahi-Erschaffen zu überbieten. Während Teridax sich damit beschäftigte die Matoraner von Mata Nui zu peinigen wie ein es ein Muaka mit einer Steinratte tut, erblickten durch mich fabelhafte Kreaturen das Licht der Welt. Zugegeben, manche von ihnen überlebten nicht lange ... und ja, eines starb einen sehr explosiven Tod ... aber ich verbuchte auch meine Erfolge. Der Schattenegel zum Beispiel – ein mutiertes Kraata, das das Licht aus jedem Wesen saugen kann. Wer wäre da nicht entzückt? Natürlich brauchte ich ein Testobjekt dafür. Daher reiste ich in eine Siedlung innerhalb meines Kontrollgebietes auf der Suche nach Matoranern, die mutig ... verzweifelt ... dumm genug waren, sich zur Verfügung zu stellen (Ich hätte sicherlich auch einen Matoraner zwingen können ; aber nach 100.000 Jahren wird das ganze Geschreie und Gebettle für meine Ohren ermüdend.). Das Glück war auf meiner Seite, dass ich einem Dorfbewohner namens Vican stieß; wild entschlossen ein abenteuerlicheres Leben für sich zu entdecken. Im Tausch gegen sein Licht erhielt er ein Leben für den Schatten und die Ehre der Anstellung als mein Assistent ... ein mehr als gerechter Handel, wenn man mich fragt. Es war kurze Zeit später, während ich ihm die Wunderwelt namens Destral vorstellte, als sich ein höchst faszinierendes Geschehnis zutrug: ein Matoraner wurde quer durch mein Laboratorium geschleudert und schmetterte gegen eine Wand. Seine Rüstung war blutrot, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er einer der meinigen war – was einen weiteren Empfänger des Geschenks meiner Schattenegel bedeutete. Dem Matoraner folgte Gorast in ihrer gewohnten Wut ... ich meine Psychose. Das jämmerliche Häufchen Elend stellte sich als Vultraz vor; ein Matoraner, der schon einige Zeit in den Diensten von Gorast stand, noch bevor er sich den Schatten hingegeben hatte. Auf einer ausgedehnten Erkundungsmission hatte er einen Zugang in das legendäre Karda Nui, das Herz des Universums, entdeckt. Dies waren die erfreulichen Nachrichten. Die unerfreuliche war, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, das Wissen darüber für sich zu behalten; offenbar glaubte er, dass er davon auf irgendeine Weise profitieren könne. Das tat er auch, wenn man einen Hieb von Gorast als Profit betrachten möchte. Sobald sie die Information aus ihm herausgequetscht hatte, informierte sie Teridax, welcher damals gerade beschäftigt gewesen war ein längst überfälliges Bad unterhalb von Voya Nui zu nehmen. Seine Reaktion war vorhersehbar: wir sollten unmittelbar nach Karda Nui reisen, es erobern und sicherstellen, dass kein einziger AV-Matoraner eine Bedrohung darstellen konnte. Er hatte schließlich keinerlei Zweifeldaran, dass die Toa Nuva dort früher oder später auftauchen würden ... und falls sie es denn täten, waren seine Wünsche glasklar. Selbstverständlich war es Icarax, der dachte, dass Teridax‘ Gedanken an Wahnsinn, wenn nicht sogar an Verrat an der Bruderschaft grenzten; so verweigerte er mitzukommen. Schlussendlich gab Antroz auf, ihn überreden zu wollen. „Wir werden nach ihm rufen, sobald es etwas für ihn zum Zerstören gibt,“ sagte unser Gruppenführer. „Ansonsten komme ich auch gut ohne seine Gesellschaft klar.“ Karda Nui – wie soll man den Glanz, die Wunder, die pure Schönheit beschreiben? Wie soll man das Gefühl festhalten, welches man erlebt, sobald diesen Ort zum ersten mal betritt? Es ist nicht eben einfach, aber ich wage einen Versuch. Es ist eine große Höhle – mit einem Sumpf drin. Wenigstens entschädigt der Ort einen Makuta mit dem Sport Matoraner zu jagen, was Vamprah sehr glücklich macht. Gorast, Bitil und Krika begaben sich tief hinab für den Fall, dass die Toa Nuva zunächst im Sumpf auftauchten – seither habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht. Sehr sicher. Sie wären nicht so dumm gewesen, sich in die Gewässer zu begeben, mit denen so offensichtlich etwas nicht stimmt. Was mich betrifft, ich bin wieder zu Gange Schattenegel in meinem neuen Stock zu erschaffen. Ich hege meine Zweifel, ob die Toa Nuva tatsächlich jemals hier eintreffen werden – welches Wesen bei Verstand würde sich mit sieben Makuta anlegen? Falls sie es doch täten, würden die folgenden Geschehnisse höchst ... interessant werden. Teridax befahl uns die Beherrschung zu bewahren – einem Makuta zu befehlen die Beherrschung in Gegenwart von Toa zu behalten ist wie einem Rahkshi Tischmanieren zu befehlen. Hmm ... was war das? Ich könnte schwören, da war gerade ein Lichtblitz draußen in der Höhle. Er muss sehr kräftig gewesen sein, wenn ich ihn sogar von hier drin sehen könnte. Nun ich vermute, wenn es etwas wichtiges gewesen sein sollte, werde ich schon bald dessen Bedeutung erfahren ... Charaktere Datei:Antroz 2.jpg|Antroz Datei:Bitil Mutiert.png|Bitil Datei:Chirox2.png|Chirox Datei:Gorast Mutiert.png|Gorast Datei:Icarax2.PNG|Icarax Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Kojol Datei:Krika Set.png|Krika Datei:Miserix2.png|Miserix Datei:Mutran.png|Mutran Datei:Spiriah1.png|Spiriah Datei:MakutaMetru.png|Teridax Datei:Vamprah.jpg|Vamprah Datei:Carapar.jpg|Carapar Datei:Ehlek.png|Ehlek Datei:KalmahInfobox.jpg|Kalmah Datei:Mantax Infobox.png|Mantax Datei:Pridak Grube.png|Pridak Datei:Takadox.png|Takadox Datei:Norik.png|Norik Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Gaaki Datei:Iruini.jpg|Iruini Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Kualus Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Pouks Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Bomonga Datei:Der Berg.png|Der Berg Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Tren Krom Datei:Vican2.png|Vican Datei:Roodaka.png|Roodaka Kategorie: Story-Serials